


How Far We've Come

by Alaryl Stole My Provenance Weapon (daikonsekuhara)



Series: i crave the sweet release (of death) [1]
Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, end my suffering 2k17, hit that back button buddy, i was in tears writing this and im in tears now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikonsekuhara/pseuds/Alaryl%20Stole%20My%20Provenance%20Weapon
Summary: "m-mech senpai! your Robot™ is so... big uwu"





	

**Author's Note:**

> "every day we move further from god's light" - Grace, after reading this trainwreck
> 
> Credit to Indigos (IS-A) for the original prompt, [@andrewfuckingwhut](http://andrewfuckingwhut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It had been weeks since the last time they had met alone. Weeks of seeing him, day after day in sieges, venting out her frustrations on any unfortunate Elyos that crossed her path. Yet, even that wasn’t enough to calm Feelix’s nerves - at the moment, she stood in Norsvold, waiting by the mailbox for rifts to spawn. 

Suddenly, the new mail notification appeared. Feelix tapped the mailbox and scrolled through - a couple of bot messages, some siege rewards, and finally, the latest message. She recognized the sender - a known Elyos spy. It read: “Hellfire, at midnight. 1v1. Come alone.” After deleting the mail, she smirked. Only a few more hours to go.

Feelix flew over Hellfire, looking out for anyone - but the artifact was deserted, with the exception of the Balaur surrounding it. After scanning the area again, she flew under Hellfire and hovered above the entrance to the Eye - waiting for Mech to arrive. 

“You’re early.” She turned around as she heard the words, looking at Mech’s robot coming to land on the ground. Feelix descended the last few meters, snapping her wings closed and landing gracefully on the rock below. 

“Oh look, the sheep actually came. Where’s your backup?” 

“Back in Illuma - don’t you ever stop with the sass?” Mech snapped, staring her down from less than a foot away.

“Make me.” she retorted, dismissing her polearm just before Mech decided to take her advice, pushing Feelix down onto the stone and pinning her arms above her head, drawing a moan from her that she quickly suppressed. 

He smirked. “Not feeling it? Guess I’ll have to try harder to shut you up.” 

Feelix kept her mouth shut, trying to keep Mech from realizing exactly how much she needed to release the tension that she had been holding in. As his lips latched onto her neck, Feelix fought to free herself from Mech’s hold on her hands, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him against her. 

Mech groaned, caught off guard by the motion. His eyes narrowed, and Feelix felt blunt teeth dig into her neck as he retaliated, sending ripples of pain down the side of her neck. She let out a moan, cut off by Mech’s mouth covering hers. Feelix bit at his lip as they fought for control, neither willing to concede and let the other dominate the kiss. Mech’s hands slid under Feelix’s skirt, ripping apart her leggings and exposing her thighs to the cool air.

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THE BRAKES ON THE PORNMOBILE SON
> 
> Q&A!  
> Q: I WAS PROMISED GAY FANFICTION WHY IS FEELIX A GIRL HE'S A DUDE IRL  
> A: I chose to use in-game toon appearances (so it would be less creepy, and to lessen the odds of me getting sued for libel). 
> 
> Q: Why the fuck would you write this?  
> A: I was offered Real Life Money ($15.00 USD) to write this. Was it worth it? Probably not. 
> 
> Q: Where's the porn??????  
> A: Did you pay for this fanfic? That's what I thought. I'm not getting kicked off the FB page for linking porn. (cough it'll be posted as the next work in the series) 
> 
> Q: Part 2?  
> A: For a small loan of 1 billion kinah, I will write a sequel. It's probably not going to happen. Please don't make me write another one. You can read my other smash hit, Alaryl x Provenance PA, or my new story about the forbidden romance of a GM and a level 3 scrub raider. 
> 
> Q: Do you accept donations?  
> A: Hell yeah! Please send all hate mail/kinah/items to Roxiliana (IS-A). I'm ready for that empty inbox.


End file.
